


乌鸦

by ringo1123



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Forever evil, Justice League, earth3
Genre: Drug Abuse, M/M, Murder, dark/twisty
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringo1123/pseuds/ringo1123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>但这乌鸦，寂寂蹲居于雕像之上，仅仅说出这一个词汇 <br/>如同他的整个灵魂都倾注到了这一词语之内 <br/>不闻更多话语，不睹再振羽翼  <br/>直到我情不自禁地呢喃：“朋友皆已弃我而去  <br/>他也终将飞离，在明天；如同希望曾逝去，在从前。” <br/>乌鸦答曰：“永不复焉”<br/>——埃德加•爱伦坡《乌鸦》</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 看完FE里夜枭的起源就根本停不下来了，觉得背后有好多故事呢，为毛托马斯要杀死布鲁斯？既然能无动于衷的杀死弟弟为毛不一开始就把弟弟和爹妈一起当做目标？为毛之后不断的寻找弟弟的替代品？这些问题就是写这篇脑内补完文的最初动力！

 

“别来烦我。”  
突如其来的低声呵斥让阿尔弗雷德•潘尼沃斯停下了手中的动作，他挑起一边眉毛看向前方，在那块落地更衣镜里，他衣冠楚楚的主人用极不优雅的动作撕扯着雪白的领结，这场宴会让他心情烦躁，年年如此。  
“我并不是指你，阿尔弗雷德，继续你的工作。”  
韦恩家族的唯一继承人小托马斯•韦恩——他从不乐意让人这么叫他，将阴郁的目光投向了镜中的老管家，后者识趣的拾起了中断的工作，为他的主人整顿衣着，带着雪白手套的双手抚平那件昂贵燕尾服上并不存在的褶皱，再用银柄的刷子轻轻刷去肩头并不存在的尘埃，他的主人是个要命的完美主义者，再小的瑕疵都是不被允许的。  
“我能冒昧问一句，刚才那句话的对象是谁吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德转到了主人的左前方，为他从首饰盒里挑出一只镶嵌着珍珠母的袖扣，这件珠宝本属于托马斯•韦恩，玛莎•韦恩送给他的结婚纪念礼物，当然，她得到的是一串华美的珍珠项链……打断他回忆的是小托马斯冰冷的语调。  
“你说的没错，你确实冒昧了，现在让我一个人静一会儿。”  
“是的先生。”  
阿尔弗雷德静静退下，不带声音的关上了起居室的门。  
他的主人有哪里不正常，阿尔弗雷德向来相信自己的直觉，虽然这年轻人向来就不能用“正常”这个词来形容，一个十岁时就能骗过父亲的律师查看家族财产的孩子在常人眼里压根和正常搭不上边，更何况这位白天热衷慈善与公益高谭首富，在不为人知的夜间兼任地下世界的夜枭，他用资本，黑金，毒品，军火等牢牢控制住高谭，在这座糜烂的城市里构建自己的乌托邦——阿尔弗雷德没有一刻不为他的主人骄傲，很早以前他就知道自己的命运便是为这位注定成为王者的年轻人付出一切，铲除一切。  
但他的主人最近陷入了某些都难以察觉的麻烦之中，托马斯少爷偶尔会对着空气说话，好比刚才，就好像真有个唯有他自己才能看见的人存在一样。妄想症是阿尔弗雷德的最初猜想，毕竟对于一个长久依赖药物的人来说，偶尔出现幻觉并不常见，但他所知道的小托马斯•韦恩，绝对不会为幻觉所困，他的托马斯少爷拥有绝对的理智和决绝的意志，任何妨碍他达成目的的事物，或人，都会被移除，或摧毁。  
就像他那群无用而又累赘的家人——啊，而今天，每年的今天，他们都会在韦恩大宅召开盛大晚宴，极尽奢华，所有高谭的名流，无论是议员法官，还是黑帮大佬，无一遗漏，都要赶来觐见高谭的国王，俯首臣称——以纪念那些惨遭杀害的家人。  
多么诗意的讽刺啊，这就是他完美的托马斯少爷。  
阿尔弗雷德决定先把不安放在一旁，等待他的是繁杂的宴会事宜，而他的主人，像以往的每次一样，总能摆脱困境。

*****

托马斯憎恨这条走廊，狭长、阴暗的通道，整整六代，韦恩家族主要族人的肖像们像墓碑一样悬挂在墙头，所有的韦恩继承人都有这么一堂令人厌恶的必修课程，就是一一学习这些死人的生平过往。但他和布鲁斯给所有人都起了外号，不雅的外号，他们常常在一幅庄严的先祖画像前笑的不能自已，再不约而同的念出同一个联想——獾猪脸布莱克，金鱼……  
“金鱼眼阿兰、耳毛怪菲利普、吃鼻屎琼恩……”轻快的童音飞快的替他念出这些只有他们两人才知道的名字，好吧，只有他才知道，因为他那年幼的骨肉，布鲁斯的画像现在正悬挂走廊的尽头。  
“我告诉过你离我远点。”  
小托马斯•韦恩那冷若冰霜的语调能让许多人不寒而栗，但显然对一个已经死去的人并不管用。  
“托米，是你不让我离开啊。”那童音略带沮丧的说道。  
“哼。”没有再做评价，托马斯不用回头就知道，那团近乎透明的，有着与他死去的幼弟相似面容的影子，正悄无声息的跟随他，通过长长的阴暗楼道，经过布鲁斯的肖像时他一如既往的目不斜视，就好像画中他臂膀里搂着的不过是一团空气。  
这个如影随行的鬼魅出现在大约半年前，理查德•格雷森死后他失去了最得力的助手，而小丑的气焰前所未有的嚣张，当然那也是他最后的嚣张，为了更加强化身体机能他不得不加大用药剂量，起先他以为只是用药之后产生的幻觉，谁知道这“幻觉”出现得越来越频繁，并且从一团只能勉强辨认身形的迷雾变得越来越清晰越来越饶舌……。  
小托马斯•韦恩并不是坚定的唯物论者，毕竟这世上还有着诸如终极人以及超级女人这样违反所有自然规律的怪胎存在，更别提这些怪胎们时不时的成为他的塌上之宾。相比之下，这团小小的游魂显得那么无害，甚至有些令人怜悯——如果你相信嗜血的夜间猛禽也有怜悯之心的话。  
但没有人比小托马斯•韦恩更清楚，死人就是死人，他们只是腐烂的肉块，他喜欢死人，因为他们无法再阻碍活着的人们，因为他们一旦死去便永永远远不复存在。所以这团幽灵，无论它是药物的副作用还是另一种生物，无论有多像，它都不会是，永远不可能是他那多年前就已死去的幼弟。想到这里他不由烦躁起来，每年的这一天他总是特别容易被情绪所摆布，该死的他真不该放任这鬼东西跟随着他，这场长达半年的无聊游戏也该结束了。  
“说吧，你想要什么，要怎样你才能滚出我的生活？”  
他的声音在又高又窄的彩色玻璃窗上反弹，又被厚软的地毯所吸收，银白色的身影抬头望着他，用那样似曾相识的轮廓，凄惶无助的回答道：  
“Tommy，我到底是谁？只要你告诉我，我就能离开了，求你！”  
“闭嘴！”  
谁都知道小托马斯•韦恩极少发怒，他像难以融化的寒冰一般的冷静与残酷，而此时他切切实实的感到了怒火，对着一团也许根本就不存在的幽灵，他大吼道：  
“你谁也不是！什么也不是！”  
那孩童身型的微光迟疑的停在台阶上，像是被这语句深深刺痛了一样，渐渐融化在晦暗的光线之中，它消失了。  
但托马斯知道这只是暂时的，很快它又会像顽固的疾症一样重新出现，窃取他的回忆，用幻觉麻痹他，扰乱他的生活。从楼下的书房里传来了老座钟沉闷的报时声，那天杀的宴会就要开始了，小托马斯•韦恩觉得他需要一点药物帮助。

*****

阿尔弗雷德有些焦虑的看了看那口老式座钟，庄园东翼的宴会厅内，客人们已经陆续到来，而这场盛宴的主人，高谭的无冕之王却还未露面，这不太正常，不过也算不上多么异常，每年的这一天他的托马斯少爷都会显得有些情绪化，这并不全然是坏事。

“阿尔弗雷德，我睡不着。”  
二十年前，在失去了所有家人的那个晚上，十五岁的小托马斯•韦恩就是这样站在书房里向他宣布，语调中充满了不安，忠实的仆从阿尔弗雷德走向他的小主人，放缓声调宽慰道：  
“托马斯少爷，也许失去家人并不如想象的那么容易……。”  
那仍然身着正装的少年突然转身，他的表情让阿尔弗雷德不由倒退一步，新晋亿万美元孤儿那张俊美的脸上笼罩着前所未有的阴郁，夹杂着怒火的冰冷语调打断了他：  
“你以为我在为那些死人而感伤？如果我有那么一丝软弱之情，就该在你开枪杀了他们之后立刻崩了你，现在你不是好好的站在这里吗？所以收起那套假惺惺的安慰吧！”  
阿尔弗雷德长舒了一口气，骄傲与自豪再次涌上他的心头，他用热切的语气轻声询问：  
“那么我的主人，能不能告诉您的同谋共犯，现在是什么在困扰着您？”  
“……我”他的少爷罕见的犹豫了。“我发现，有时候，我会让情绪战胜理智，但……”  
“嘘……”啊，原来就是因为这个，阿尔弗雷德轻柔的打断道：  
“托马斯少爷，表现出情绪并不全然是件坏事，只要你能成为它的主人，而不是被它所左右，看，我们人类，我是说绝大多数人，都是情感的奴隶，在理智难以撼动的地方，情感就是最好的武器，金钱与权利，恐吓与贿赂能为您带来盟友，而利用情感，能为您赢来忠诚，不计一切的牺牲。”  
“那要怎么判断自己是情感的奴隶还是主人？”  
像期待破茧而出的蝴蝶，他循循善诱道；  
“很简单，我的少爷，只要我们把它当做贵重的黄金，每次给予之前都精心计算，每次收取之时小心衡量，那么它就会成为最称手的武器。”  
“听起来很像那么回事，那如果我还是睡不着呢？”  
“这样的话”他半蹲下身，让自己的视线与他的主人平行。  
“我想您需要一点点额外的帮助。”

多年以来，托马斯少爷显然证明自己无愧于那晚的教诲，人们称夜枭为操纵人心的大师，他洞察、允诺、给予、哄骗、勒索，或是直击要害将你摧毁。所以，正如他所说的，流露些许情绪并不是坏事，但情绪失控就完全是另一回事了，而阿尔弗雷德知道他的少爷在面临威胁之时会去哪里寻求帮助。  
他关上书房的门，走上台阶，通过那条挂满了韦恩族人肖像的长廊，走廊的这头是两张最新的展品——托马斯•韦恩夫妇的肖像一幅，以及小托马斯兄弟俩的肖像一幅。对于这样的安排他难以赞同，托马斯少爷还活着，为何要与死人一起被悬挂在这面被遗忘的墙壁上？当时他建议或许可以悬挂一幅韦恩夫妇与小布鲁斯在一起的画像，或者是一幅布鲁斯少爷的单人画像也行，但托马斯少爷似乎难以忍受他的弟弟与他的父母同处，哪怕只是在一张画像里，他执意要将自己与布鲁斯的画像挂在父母遗像的旁边。  
在经过两幅肖像时他停下了脚步，皱着眉毛拂去镜面上的些许尘埃，托马斯•韦恩和玛莎•韦恩，他们的结合完全不出意外，高谭最古老的的两个家族，最负盛名的韦恩家独子与凯恩家的独女。他记得老托马斯先生几乎很少回家，用太太的话来说，“他痴迷于把人切开”。而玛莎夫人则在婚后也牢牢占据着社交女王的位置。小托马斯少爷诞生后她因健康状况不佳，离开了社交圈一年，这几乎要了她的命。  
所以七年之后又一次怀孕时她大发雷霆，布鲁斯少爷是个多病的婴儿，但令所有人意外的是，玛莎夫人突然对这个病怏怏的婴儿充满了柔情，她亲自带着孩子遍访名医，出席所有社交活动，话题总也离不开“哦我可怜的布鲁斯宝贝，该是时候给他吃药了对吗？”  
然而这样的热情只维持了不到两年，在布鲁斯少爷两岁时，她对他失去了所有的兴趣，而两年来鲜有交集的托马斯少爷成为了他生活的全部。  
阿尔弗雷德凝视着这幅画像，画中的两兄弟有着如出一辙的蓝眼睛，“多漂亮的孩子们”在托马斯少爷12岁，布鲁斯少爷5岁时，给他们描绘肖像的画师这样称赞道。  
在监护人变成了托马斯少爷之后，布鲁斯很快成长为一个健康的孩童，健康，快活，对他的哥哥充满了依赖与崇拜。  
“看看他们，真是分也分不开。”玛莎夫人常常这样说道，带着几丝嘲讽。窗外，花园里，韦恩家的男孩们正欢叫着歪歪扭扭的骑着一辆自行车，也许托马斯少爷正在教他的弟弟如何骑车，他双臂紧紧的环着欢欣雀跃的布鲁斯，好像一松手就会失去他一样。  
就像这幅画像里，托马斯少爷用一只臂膀紧紧的搂着他的幼弟，谁都会说他们是那样相亲相爱的一对兄弟，但谁能想到呢，如今这对兄弟其中一人已是一具枯骨，另一人则是杀死他的凶手。  
阿尔弗雷德抬手看了看表，加快步伐通过这条走廊，再走上台阶就是卧室，布鲁斯少爷曾经的卧室，在那儿他就能找到托马斯少爷。


	2. Chapter 2

药物——阿尔弗雷德的独家配方，强化体力与脑力，同时还能平复情绪……当那些蓝莹莹的复合药剂注入身体之后的最初几分钟，他总会陷入短暂的失神之中，这是最私密的时间，没有人可以打扰，所以他把这个安乐巢穴设在了亡弟的房间而不是自己的卧室，在那里可没什么隐私和个人空间，毕竟，性也是非常方便的工具和手段，证据就是这个星球上最强大的生物终极人。

“总有一天我会亲手杀了你的托马斯。”  
彼时，那怪物和他一样一丝不挂浑身大汗，不过与已经脱力的他相比，辛迪加的首领依然显得游刃有余，那双能捏碎钻石的手正松松拢在他的喉咙上，他懒洋洋的抬手抚摸着脖子上青紫色的印记，用脚背慢腾腾的蹭过那条强壮得不可思议的大腿，舔了舔嘴唇，回答道：  
“哦拜托，杀死我时，请一定一定要看着我的眼睛”……。  
就像他杀死布鲁斯时一样。

药物带来的眩晕让小托马斯•韦恩放松四肢躺倒在那张窄小的床铺上，就在床头，布鲁斯所喜爱的火箭模型，恐龙布偶们一如昨日，昨日……。  
布鲁斯的出生对他毫无触动，何况女仆们都说那是个病弱的婴儿，说不定活不过几年，他远远的看过那孩子，小小的，面目模糊。让他感兴趣的是母亲的变化，这个女人痴迷于一个又一个的晚宴，展览，茶会，比起孩子，珠宝和皮草才是她的心尖肉，布鲁斯的到来几乎让她歇斯底里，他本以为她会像扔掉一块抹布一样把这小麻烦扔给奶妈和仆人们，但奇怪的是，她竟然对这病怏怏的婴儿着了迷。  
她会把他安放在装饰的像迷你花车一样的婴儿车里，在精美的亚麻布垫上那婴儿的皮肤苍白的近乎透明，然后推车这辆小车盛装出席所有社交活动，并眼泪汪汪的对所有人讲述“她甜美不幸的布鲁斯宝贝”如何让她心碎，所有的人都为这奄奄一息的天使和她忧郁美丽的母亲所动容，很快，她又重新成为了社交界的中心。  
然而就在这间卧室，他解开了人生中的第一个谜团，那时布鲁斯两岁，人们说他活不过这个夏天。

“母亲？”  
他推开那扇紧闭的房门，给布鲁斯喂药时母亲总是不允许任何人靠近，屋内的女人是如此吃惊，以至于她打碎了手中的水杯。  
“小托马斯！你在这儿做什么？”  
面对盛怒的母亲他并没有慌张，而是走进这间弥漫着药味的卧室，走向床头柜上那些亮晶晶的小药瓶。  
“真奇怪，吃了这么多药，这小不点却越病越重，除非……”像个好奇的孩子一样，他一一查看那些药瓶上的标签，然后随手拧开一瓶，倒出一片乳白色的药片放在鼻尖嗅了嗅才继续道：  
“除非您并没有真的给他吃药，或者……”  
“够了！”  
母亲劈手夺下他手中的药品，她现在气的有些发抖了，声音也不自觉的尖利了起来：  
“小托马斯，现在就给我出去，除非你想被剥夺继承权听见了吗！”  
在这样的威胁下，他笑了起来：“哦，母亲，相比担心我的继承权，不如担心您自己吧？如果人们发现这位慈爱的母亲为了引人注目不惜慢性毒害自己的孩子会怎样？哦，对了，发现真相的还是她天真无邪的首生子？”  
还穿着晚礼服的贵妇站了起来，她的浑身都在发抖：“你不知道自己在说什么，你只是个乳臭未干的毛孩子，没有人会相信这疯话！”  
他双臂交叉靠向墙壁，像是欣赏一出戏剧，从容不迫的开口：“您不会真的认为自己做得了无痕迹吧？那些被替换掉的真药，这些您自己填充的假药，还有爱嚼舌头的，憎恨您的女仆等等等等，让我猜猜，本来就不信任您的父亲，发现您试图毒杀他的继承人之后，您还能在结婚纪念日得到新的珠宝吗？”  
他的母亲身着塔夫绸礼服，抱着双臂在房间内来回走动，头发乱糟糟的垂在脸旁，胸口剧烈起伏。  
“需要您的鼻烟盒吗？”他体贴的问道。  
“你这个魔鬼！”她突然停住，咬牙切齿的面向他。  
“彼此彼此。”  
“你想要怎样？”她妥协了。  
他慢步踱到婴儿床边，布鲁斯甚至还未醒来，这是他的兄弟，血中血，肉中肉，他们是同一座监狱的俘虏，同一场灾难的幸存者……。  
“我要您离他远点，离我们远点，绝•对•不•要•再•靠•近•他！”  
面对他咬牙切齿的要求，那女人的脸一会儿涨的通红一会变得雪白，很快，她就像一阵旋风一样冲了出去，一边大呼小叫的招呼着女仆们，没有人再往这里多看一眼。直到所有的骚动过去之后，他才迟疑的伸出手，碰了碰那婴孩的脸颊，小声道：  
“小东西，以后你就是我的了。”  
令他意外的是，那孩子醒了，蓝色的眼睛不偏不倚的看着他，同时向他伸出一只苍白的小手，然后，他听到。  
“托米？”

小托马斯•韦恩猛地坐起，药物带来的失神已经过去，他环顾四周，视线扫过这间卧室的每个角落，但没有人，也没有幽灵，这世上早就没有人再叫他“托米”。不过是些陈年旧事在记忆中的回响。  
“喂！”他试探性的叫了声，没有回音，很好，看来那烦人的幽灵到底还是消失了，他重新倒回床上，舒展着手脚，感受着从每一个毛孔蒸腾出的热量，贯通四肢百骸的力量，这感觉棒极了。  
“所以这就是你，最爱干的事就是躲在死人的房间里嗑药？”  
他猛地睁开眼，见鬼，那团莹白色的玩意儿正蹲在床头居高临下的看着他，就算看不清面目他也能听出那声音中的嘲讽，这绝不是布鲁斯，布鲁斯从不用这样的口气和他说话，这个认知让他顿觉轻松，就着仰视的姿势，他挑起唇角用同样的语气回敬道：  
“不错，欢迎来到我的世界，那你呢？你又是什么？”  
那影子或者说是幽灵果然沉默了，他离开床头，走向窗口，用透明的手指拨动窗帘，可那块厚重的天鹅绒布匹不为所动，于是他干脆整个消失在窗帘后，只剩闷闷的声音传出。  
“为什么要杀死我？”  
多年前，布鲁斯总是喜欢躲在这块窗帘后，再突然掀起窗帘从窗台上跳下并发出一声怪叫吓唬人，仆人们不堪其扰，只有他能够不为所动，每一次，他甚至不用费神去思考，伸出手就能接住那个小小的身体，然后布鲁斯就会装模作样的惊呼道：  
“托米！你抓住我了！”  
而现在，这个不明所以的鬼魂用和布鲁斯一样的声音问他，为什么要杀了他？活着的韦恩伸了个懒腰，享受盛大表演前的最后一刻惬意，同时不咸不淡的回答道：  
“为什么要杀你？你连自己是谁都不知道。”  
或许是一阵风，窗帘动了动，白影来到床边，只有轮廓的脸庞朝向他，急切的叫到：  
“我是谁，告诉我，我是谁？”  
他的心情近乎是轻快的，哪怕是再小的复仇都能让他愉悦：  
“就算我知道，又为什么要告诉你？”  
“……托米”  
又是这样，那声音和语调熟悉的让他心悸，所有的好心情都烟消云散，他烦躁的坐起来大声呵斥道：“滚开！”  
可惜对方固执得令人心烦：“告诉我，我就能离开，这交易很公平！”  
“我从不和来路不明的玩意儿做交易。”  
对方沉默了一会儿又似乎吃了一惊似得重新开口：  
“你在大量出汗，你该叫阿尔弗雷德过来看看，至少你需要一条毛巾……”  
无视喋喋不休的声音，他进行了第二次注射，阿尔弗雷德不赞成他最近一次比一次更大的剂量，但又有什么关系呢？他几乎得到了所有他应得的，几乎，眼下只要处理掉一些潦草的细枝末节……。  
短暂的眩晕再次袭来时，他忍不住伸手去触碰那团白影，他曾经在另一个人身上也看到这些令人难忘的相似性——理查德•格雷森，黑发蓝眼，身形矫健的马戏团孩子，

“飞翔的格雷森”他们这样自称，布鲁斯热爱马戏团，曾经年年不落地观看他们表演，可小托马斯•韦恩并不特别感兴趣，拥挤吵闹的人群，尖声怪叫的孩子……无一不让他头疼。所以在布鲁斯死后第十个年头，他才再一次踏进马戏团的华丽帐篷。  
“下面上场的是飞翔的格雷森家族！他们将为大家带来最惊险刺激世界级的空中飞人表演！”  
他用身边女伴听不见的声音轻哼了一声，就他所知，格雷森家族在敲诈勒索方面才是顶尖好手。但也许，他们确实是难得一见的飞翔好手。  
那是一串高难度的空中跳跃，由家族最小的成员来完成，这个首次登场的孩子有一双狡黠的蓝眼睛，他夸张的向观众行了个礼便毫不畏惧的从高台上跳下，又像一只轻巧的小鸟一样借助一根秋千弹向空中，完成了一系列令人眼花缭乱的特技之后是最后的飞跃，令所有人惊呼的是，这孩子松开双手，从秋千上高高飞起，没有任何保护，在空中，他只是张开双手，毫无保留的将生命与信任交给了他的亲人……。  
“托米，你抓住我了！”  
小格雷森被他的兄长牢牢抓住，人群中爆发出热烈的掌声。  
之后的一切都很顺利，毕竟他最擅长的就是阴谋，格雷森一家死于非命，除了他们最年幼的孩子，理查德证明了自己是个出色的助手，他们将高谭变成了自己的游乐场，一切都很顺利，直到有一天理查德发现了家族死亡事件的背后操纵者……。  
高谭是最危险的游乐场，而自以为羽翼丰满的夜翼，在失去了夜枭的庇护之后，轻易的被他们的宿敌——小丑所捕获，去年的纪念晚宴上，小托马斯•韦恩得到了一件四分五裂的血腥礼物，昔日助手破碎的尸体，欢宴之后就是葬礼。

“我以为您会把他埋葬在庄园墓地里。”  
“那里是韦恩家族的墓地，我想理查德更愿意和他自己的家人在一起。”  
和埋葬布鲁斯的那天一样，理查德的葬礼上也下起了雨，他选择从庄园门口步行穿过花园，阿尔弗雷德为他撑着雨伞走在稍后。憎恨阳光的终极人带领他的辛迪加掌权之后，这个世界处处都是永夜，他甚至不记得最后一次看到阳光是在什么时候，他甚至不记得上一次来到自己的花园是什么时候。  
“啊，托马斯少爷，您还记得这里吗？”  
他有些迷惑的停下脚步，他们站在玫瑰花房旁边的一道坡路上，当然，他当然记得这里，只是在记忆中，灿烂的阳光铺满了整片山坡。  
“当时您也许在教布鲁斯少爷骑车，我和您母亲通过吸烟室的窗口看着你们冲下坡道，最后在这里摔了个大跟头，布鲁斯少爷几乎一星期不能走路……”。

“托米，我们冲下去！”  
阳光把他的后背晒得暖烘烘的，布鲁斯乱糟糟的短发戳着他的下颚。  
“喂布鲁斯，别放开龙头，听我的！！”  
“可~是~这~样~我~们~就~像~在~飞~~~~”  
布鲁斯放开了抓住龙头的双手，将它们大力张开，好像真的能飞起来一样，他讨厌失控讨厌把自己的命运交给未知，他讨厌这样，可布鲁斯却陶醉在瞬间加速带来的快意之中，高声欢叫，他觉得自己好像要失去他了，于是他紧紧搂住他的弟弟，让他的黑发擦过脸颊，由一辆失控的自行车带着，一起冲下坡道。  
那一刻他懵懂的明白了，哪怕他怀抱地再用力，布鲁斯总有一天会离开，这想法让他难受。

“我是谁？”  
小托马斯猛地抽回手，他眨了眨眼睛，回忆中的明亮色彩褪去，这里是永夜的高谭。在他坐起的同时，敲门声响起，接着是阿尔弗雷德万年不变死气沉沉的嗓音；  
“托马斯少爷，您都准备齐备了吗？晚宴就要开始了。”  
啊，你看，又到了年度大戏上演的时节，他站起来，整理好衣装不再回头看一眼那可怜巴巴的幽魂，打开房门走出去。  
“你都想不到我准备得有多好，那你呢？都准备好了吗？”  
高瘦的英国人微微欠了欠身回答道：  
“好的先生，至于我，您知道我从不是个疏于准备的人。”  
“非常好，那就让好戏开场吧！”  
他们走向灯火通明的宴会厅。


	3. Chapter 3

灯火通明的廊檐，异域风情的舞者，源源不断的美酒美食，济济一堂的明星要人……这个韦恩知道怎样举办一场晚宴。吉姆•戈登拒绝了使者所提供的鸡尾酒，在高谭，谁都知道这一年一度的盛大宴会可不是为了享乐。人们说小托马斯•韦恩用他的钱袋子网罗了几乎所有的政府高官，就像这个城市的暗夜传说，神秘的夜枭掌握了所有的地下市场一样，但他们不知道的是，这两者同为一人，而每年的今天就是高谭黑白两道的洗牌日，自从半年前小丑销声匿迹之后，再没有人能挑战这位无冕之王。  
他避开人群，来到无人问津的玫瑰花房，在这里他终于能随心所欲的点燃一支烟，深吸一口再吐出烟圈，让它们弥散在夜色花香之中，芭芭拉，他的女儿，小时候总是不厌其烦的缠着他吐烟圈，每当他成功吐出一个洋葱圈似的完美烟圈时，她就会开心的把两只小手掌拍地啪啪作响……不过看来他的短暂享受就要结束了，如果不是枯枝树叶发出的轻微声响，他可能注意不到有人正朝他走来。  
“戈登局长，原来您在这儿。”  
韦恩的老管家潘尼沃斯，在这样的夏夜仍然一丝不苟的穿着浆得笔挺的制服。  
“好地方，不是吗？不介意我在这儿抽根烟吧？”  
他的左手在衣袋里神经质地揉捏着剩下的半包烟，对方滴水不漏的朝他微微欠了欠身回答道：  
“当然可以，不过如果您不介意，可以先前往书房，在享受香烟的同时还能喝上一杯咖啡或是红茶？”  
好吧，看来他没有什么理由拒绝这个邀请，毕竟，是他自己提出要与韦恩单独见面，耸了耸肩，他跟着管家走进了那座哥特式的阴森豪宅。  
“想必托马斯少爷还没能够脱身，毕竟许多朋友已经整整一年没有见到了，万请谅解。”  
在这间与其说是书房，不如说是藏书馆的房间里，戈登局促的踱了两步，直到管家啰嗦完一整套假惺惺的说辞并退出之后，他才挑了张看起来最不舒适的椅子坐下，不知是不是疏忽，潘尼沃斯忘了给这间房间开灯，不过也许是因为毫无必要，肃杀的月光透过宽大的落地窗投在层层书架之上，这时他才注意到在壁炉的上方，悬挂着一张韦恩全家福。  
托马斯•韦恩，玛莎•韦恩和他们的两个孩子，一幅完美的画像，可惜这家人的结局却远称不上完美，二十年前的今天，这家人正从剧院返回，就在剧院后门的那条小巷里，被一个醉汉和几颗子弹要去了小命，侥幸活下来的只有小托马斯•韦恩，这在当年可是轰动一时的大事件。在里奥布局长的带领下，那犯下滔天罪行的流浪汉很快就被缉拿归案，在一边倒的陪审团面前，乔•齐利毫无胜算，甚至没等到舆论平息，这潦倒的家伙就在一次监狱内斗中翘了辫子。  
但吉姆•戈登相信，乔•齐利只是个替罪羊，真正的凶手，就是这幅画像中唯一的幸存者——多年以来和他暗通曲款帮助他爬上局长位置，同时也将他牢牢控制在掌心的小托马斯•韦恩。

“啊，吉姆，你没有等得不耐烦吧？”  
书房的门被猛地推开，和灯光一起倾泻而来的是觥筹交错的欢宴之声，小托马斯•韦恩看起来容光焕发，甚至没有了一贯的冰冷姿态，他关上门后快步擦过戈登走向窗口，用力推开那扇落地窗，将夜间凉风请进了房间。  
“太闷热了，你不觉得吗？”他神采飞扬的问道，不等对方回答就把自己摔在沙发里，长舒一口气才看向戈登，他问道：  
“好了，老朋友，你有话要对我说？”  
戈登咽了口口水，他从椅子里稍稍挺直上身缓缓开口，并看向另一人：  
“我刚才在看这张全家福，出色的作品。”  
“怎么，你也想弄一张？我可以把那个画师介绍给你……”  
“托马斯，你明白我在说什么，当年的案件有许多细节都没有对外公布，包括其实有两把凶器但乔•齐利身上只发现一把，包括杀死你父母的子弹并不是证词中所说的近距离射击而来自更远的停车场，还有你的弟弟，布鲁斯•韦恩身上有两颗不同的子弹，他……”  
小托马斯•韦恩抬起一只手打断了他滔滔不绝的控诉，他近乎是柔和的问道：  
“所以，吉姆，你想说什么？”  
他无意识的紧紧绞住双手，毅然回答道：  
“我要小丑。”  
对方的神色充满了好奇：“为什么来找我要？你知道这么多年来他没少和我们对着干吧？”  
“你骗不了我，托马斯，一年前他杀了格雷森，之后我们一起围剿他，明明已经把他逼入绝境，可他后来就这么消失了，整整半年毫无音讯，如果他不是死了就是洗心革面了，后者我们知道是完全不可能的……。”  
“也许就如你说，他死了。”  
“那你会挖地三尺找到他的尸体，如果他真的死了，托马斯，你一定会把他的脑袋钉在墙头把他的脸镶嵌在韦恩大厦的地面上，把他的残肢挂在高谭的每一个钟塔上，不管如何，你绝对不会一声不吭就这么默认了。”  
“所以？”  
“所以，最有可能的情况是，你活捉了小丑，关在你那个秘密基地的某个地牢里慢慢折磨，毕竟，死对于他来说太仁慈了不是吗？”  
“精彩！”对方懒洋洋的鼓起了掌，阴影落在那张年轻俊美的脸上，戈登难以分辨他的神情，不过以他的经验来看，对方根本不会流露出任何情绪。他感到背后的衬衫已被冷汗湿透，他松开双手，貌似自然的将一只手放在身旁，那里更接近别在腰上的枪套。  
“那么，假设你说的都是正确的，我想知道为什么？不顾我们这么多年的交情，翻出二十年前的冷案，就为了把小丑缉拿归案？吉姆，难道你比我想象的还要有正义感？”  
难以控制的怒火席卷了戈登，他颤声低吼道：  
“见鬼的正义，你知道为什么！为了我的女儿，我的芭芭拉！”他猛地闭上眼，红发的芭芭拉，穿着白色的纱裙，跳起芭蕾来轻盈优雅地就像一只天鹅……但她现在，再也没有芭蕾，再也无法站立，再也……他睁开眼，沉声请求道：  
“把小丑交给我，托马斯，让我来处理他，就当是我最后的请求吧，我要他生不如死，然后我会辞职，永远离开你的视线。”  
小托马斯•韦恩从沙发上站起来，戈登下意识的摸到了枪套，可对方只是走向一旁的酒柜，就像以往每次他们交易达成时一样，从那里拿出两只杯子倒上了酒，一杯对了冰块的威士忌递到了戈登的眼前。  
“为了家人！”  
半明半暗月光之中，小托马斯•韦恩向他举杯致敬，戈登迟疑的接过酒杯，但那杯子瞬间在他手中碎裂，冰块划过他的手掌落在地面，他下意识的看向地面，那里有泼洒的酒水，破碎的玻璃和血液，血液？  
夏夜的凉风卷着窗帘轻轻飘起，在那扇打开的窗口，不知何时多了一道鬼魅般的人影，暗紫色的西装，蓬乱的绿色头发，涂满白粉的脸上狰狞嘲讽的笑容，手中的枪口还冒着青烟……接着，他的视线天旋地转，天花板出现在他的视线里，还有小托马斯•韦恩的脸。  
“别气馁吉姆，你已经很接近真相了，不错，是我杀了他们，那两个挥霍成性的累赘，不等我成年，他们就能败光我和布鲁斯的每一分钱，我们都计划好了，我和布鲁斯，我们将会成为高谭最富有，最自由的孩子……但，再完美的计划也会出错不是吗，阿尔弗雷德？”  
潘尼沃斯的英式口音出现了，那声音毕恭毕敬的回答道：“谁说不是呢，托马斯少爷，谁能想到对您言听计从的布鲁斯少爷会临时反悔。”  
接着，在戈登越发模糊的视线中，出现了第二张脸，他的瞳孔骤然收缩，那是——有着潘尼沃斯声音的，小丑的脸……那是吉姆•戈登人生的最后时刻。

*****

“真可惜，明明都已经把枪拔出来了。”小托马斯•韦恩小心翼翼抬起死者的一只手，端详着那紧紧扣在扳机上，却没来得及按下的手指，啧啧感慨道。  
“好过他为我们感到惋惜。”小丑•阿尔弗雷德蹲下身观察这具仍冒着热气的尸体，似乎在思考如何处理。  
“确保他消失的无踪无迹。”他的主人吩咐道。  
“他已经买好了前往里约的机票，和戈登小姐一起，连辞呈都体贴的递交了，善后工作不会太麻烦。”  
“好吧，确保他们父女最后能在一起，谁忍心拆散这对骨肉呢？”  
“好的，先生，那我……”  
那枪声在寂静的夏夜里格外响亮，但在欢宴人群的耳朵里，不过是一只水晶杯破碎的声音，阿尔弗雷德•潘尼沃斯看着他的主人，那个从出生一刻起，他就决意为之奉献一生的年轻人。  
三十五年前，他从护士的手中接过这个漂亮的男婴，那孩子在他臂弯里第一次睁开双眼，他向那对貌合神离的父母宣布“小少爷一双再漂亮不过的蓝眼睛！”  
二十年前，他的小阴谋家策划了一场胆大包天的谋杀，当计划完全乱套时他毫不犹豫的举起了枪，从那时起，一切都重新开始。  
十年前，他的国王陷入了低迷，无论谋杀还是享乐都不复刺激，他找出多年前演绎生涯留下的工具，为自己抹上油彩带上假发扮演一个精心准备的角色，他的国王再次获得了棋逢敌手的乐趣，更别说被他们联手蒙在鼓里的世人。  
一年前，理查德•格雷森发现收养自己的恩人正是杀死自己家人的主谋，这让他狂躁非常，至此，曾经的有利同盟变成了潜在威胁，而威胁和背叛是不被允许的，再一次，他干净利落的解决了这个麻烦。  
而现在，他躺倒在血泊之中，甚至无法抬头看一眼他的主人，他眼中最后的景象是血水之中，惨白狞笑的，自己的倒影。

*****

小托马斯•韦恩发现自己仍然抓着戈登的手，他小心把手指从死人扣动扳机的手指上抽出，放开了那个毫无知觉的被动行凶者。  
“小丑与警察局长戈登在韦恩的晚宴上双双火拼至死，多么精彩的标题，媒体又要爱死我了。”他听见自己轻快的评论道。  
“不，托米！”回答他的声音充满焦虑。  
“为什么不？我这可是为了你。”像是失去了所有的力气一般，他跌坐在沙发里，那团银白色的人形迷雾蹲在阿尔弗雷德躺倒的尸体旁，伸出手似乎想触碰死者，但手却直直穿过了那张惨白与血红的脸。  
“……为什么？”那白影现在来到了他的身边，就这样透过看不见的眼睛直直看向靠在椅背的他。  
“为什么？”他反问道，“为什么要杀你为什么要杀他为什么blablabla……。"  
为什么所有人都喜欢问这个？这就是死人的好处，一死了之，而活着的人则要一辈子背负一个找不到问题的答案。

“为什么！布鲁斯我们计划好的，快过来！”  
十五岁的小托马斯•韦恩发现自己完美的计划岌岌可危，而凶手是他唯一的亲人，他的同谋，布鲁斯的叛变让他一时之间束手无策。从十岁起他就偷偷留意家族财务状况，多年以来不断陷入医疗事故的父亲和挥霍无度的母亲制造了惊人的账单，他有理由相信，总有一天他和布鲁斯的信托基金也会被挪用来填补亏空。  
于是他们花了几个月的时间策划一场谋杀，一次意外事故一个替罪羊和两个继承巨额遗产的孤儿，他规划步骤，布鲁斯填充细节而阿尔弗雷德负责牵引布线，他和布鲁斯像完成每一次游戏中的假想战争一样情绪激昂，这本该是完美的计划，直到在无人的肮脏小巷里他掏出手枪。  
“不托米！我改变主意了，我不想让爸爸妈妈死！”  
挣脱他的手冲向父母的布鲁斯比计划失败更让他动摇，难以置信的怒气几乎让他发狂，他难以置信的大吼道：  
“你不能改变主意！布鲁斯听我的快过来！”他重新瞄准布鲁斯背后惊慌失措的女人，可他的弟弟他羽翼下的雏鸟却直接扑向他手中的枪，他知道布鲁斯一直是个无所畏惧的孩子，可直直扑向已经打开保险栓的枪口？  
“你在做什么！”他惊慌了，在布鲁斯扑向他的那一刻本能的松开了扣紧扳机的手，布鲁斯差点死在他的枪下，这想法让他瞬间麻痹，接下来的事似乎发生在电光火石之间，他手中的枪被布鲁斯议远远抛开，他的吼叫，布鲁斯的哀求，母亲的叫骂和父亲的怒火在三声枪响之后瞬间平息，他眼前，布鲁斯的表情被定格，他不可置信的回过头，阴影之中，阿尔弗雷德手中的枪口余烟袅袅，像用了一个世纪那么久，他重新将视线转回到倒在脚下的，幼弟的身体，布鲁斯满脸写着惊讶，他向他伸出手，像多年前那个几乎死于母亲毒手的婴儿一样，向他伸出手：  
“托米！”他呼唤道。  
可这次没有人能从死神的手中将他拯救。  
“你应该好好听哥哥的话。”阿尔弗雷德走近他们。  
抢在阿尔弗雷德之前，他弯腰捡起那只手枪，重新瞄准，他们的目光相遇，他看着布鲁斯瞳孔中的自己，那个小小的人影手里火光乍现，他无法移开视线，像是受惊的鸟群扇动羽翼纷纷飞离，那湖泊般湛蓝的眼睛里，生命的火苗一点点熄灭，直到漆黑一片……。布鲁斯再也不能发出任何声音，从此之后再没人管他叫托米。  
再也没有声音，只有不知何处的猫头鹰发出单调的鸣叫，听起来就像是一连串的诘问  
“咕，咕，咕，谁？谁？你是谁？”

那天夜里他失眠了，没有被母亲呼呵得匆匆来去的仆人，没有总是穿着睡衣光着脚闹着要和他一起看灰幽灵的布鲁斯，庄园里安静得如同坟墓，只有窗外不知哪里的猫头鹰发出单调的鸣叫：  
“咕，咕，咕，谁？你是谁？”  
阿尔弗雷德为他调配了一剂药物，告诉他这能舒缓神经助他入眠，半睡半醒之间，他听到阿尔弗雷德轻声说道：  
“托马斯少爷，把情感当作工具它将会是最好的武器，若是被情感所左右就会变成它的奴隶，而爱，我的少爷，爱是最大的弱点，它是死亡本身……”  
在梦里，他又回到了那条小巷，那里空无一人，没有尸体没有血液没有任何波动，他对那幽深黑暗的未知宣布：  
“我是托马斯•韦恩，高谭最富有的人。”

“……谁？我是谁？”  
从二十年前的梦境里醒来，他猛地抬起头，月光在壁炉上方的画像投下阴影，血腥弥散在空气之中，和玫瑰花香混合成甜腻的诱惑，那个幽灵站在他身旁，用看不见的眼和看不见的嘴追问他。  
“告诉我，我是谁。”  
他也回望向“他”，直到这时，所有的答案才豁然明朗，是啊，这个无所依附的彷徨幽灵还能是谁呢？他早该想到的，这根本不是他那幼弟的死魂。  
“托米”他回答道：“你就是托米。”  
那个在阳光下玩耍，在挂满肖像的走廊里放声大笑，在失控的自行车上紧紧搂住布鲁斯唯恐失去他的托米。  
“记起来了吗？”  
直到现在他才想起来，早在杀死布鲁斯时，他连同自己也一并杀死了，那个脆弱、感情用事、不该存在的自己。  
那团白影像是被定住了一般，荧光渐渐退去，面容逐渐浮现，直到一个孩童的身形完全显现，一个不超过十五岁，面庞尚且稚嫩，被布鲁斯亲昵唤作托米的，存于往事也死于往事的自己。  
“你不该在这儿，我也是。”  
他坐起身来，整理好衣着，跨过那两具躺倒的尸体，推开那扇房门，嘈杂的乐音人声和明亮的灯光扑面而来，在这之间他能清晰分辨出一个稚嫩的童音。

“冲锋冲锋！”布鲁斯叫着，有模有样地挥舞着一只不知从那儿弄来的宝剑从书房冲出。  
“投向或是受死！”另一个快活无比的声音回答道，托米冲上前，很快就捕获了他的弟弟，他一把抱起小俘虏，两人一起坐上黄梨木的光滑扶梯，尖叫着越过台阶上端着盛满鸡尾酒托盘的仆人们滑向楼下，一起消失在人群之中。  
他的幽灵找到了属于自己的处所，而他……。

他扶着黄梨木的光滑扶梯，一步步走向楼下，那里灯光明亮暗潮汹涌，这些男男女女的欲望、仇恨与阴谋，构成了一场绝妙的欢宴，小托马斯•韦恩来到他们中间，这里就是他的王国。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 在我的脑洞里，托马斯一开始并不是那么冷酷炫的，布鲁斯可能是他唯一爱过的人，否则以他的性格，多一个和他分遗产的人不如和父母一起干掉，所以他才会和布鲁斯一起计划杀死父母，但布鲁斯背叛了他，这是他难以想象的，那个他毫无保留的信任爱护的弟弟，居然会背叛他？然后黑阿福开枪了，布鲁斯本来还有一线生机，但他选择了自己亲手杀死弟弟，亲手灭掉了自己唯一的弱点，从此他就无敌了，夜枭也诞生了。  
> 但潜意识里他还是无法忘怀，所以一直在找布鲁斯的替代品，想要一个他能够引导，教育，保护，同时对他毫无保留的信任，永远不会背叛他的弟弟。但连真爱他的亲弟弟都做不到，何况是被他杀了全家的迪克呢？所以迪克就杯具了。  
> 还有这里的阿福=小丑这个设定，并不是源自牛52，之前为了不剧透保持悬念（并没有人在意好吗！）没有说明，其实这是源自尼尔盖曼大神的短漫。当时看的时候完全不能接受，但觉得还挺适合FE里的黑阿福呢，于是就拿来用了……黑阿福嘛，当年他怕弟弟拖了哥哥的后腿把弟弟干掉，还向哥哥灌输爱是死亡，没想到自己还是死于这个原因。


End file.
